


35 Velas

by lolaarlo



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: En este fic, Olive y Chuck intentan prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Ned ya que si le dejan a Emerson la tarea no saldrá algo bueno. ¿Conseguirán hacer algo o por el contrario todo saldrá mal?





	35 Velas

**En este fic, Olive y Chuck intentan prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Ned ya que si le dejan a Emerson la tarea no saldrá algo bueno. ¿Conseguirán hacer algo o por el contrario todo saldrá mal?**

**35 velas:**

El joven Ned estaba en su pastelería, el Pie Hole, haciendo lo que mejor sabía cocinar pasteles. Su forma de hacerlos era peculiar. Cogía fruta podrida y la revivía al tocarla haciéndola comestible de nuevo. Olive, su empleada y compañera fiel no entendía que hacía con la fruta podrida y cuanto menos supiera mejor para ella. Tampoco es que quisiese saberlo todo de Ned, bueno si, estaba más que enamorada de su jefe y eso a veces le era un problema. Aunque ahora su corazón estaba dividido entre Ned y otro hombre al que también quería, pero, ¿cuánto? ¿Más que a Ned o menos?

Chuck apareció por la pastelería y fue directa a la zona de atrás donde saludó con gusto a Ned. Estaba feliz allí con él, aunque sentía a veces tristeza por no poder tocarle en condiciones ni besarle ni hacer nada que requiriese contacto físico. Suspiró mientras Ned seguía a lo suyo con la fruta y los pasteles sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Chuck intentó que le hiciera caso pero fue imposible, así que salió de allí y fue a ver su mejor amiga, Olive.

— Está tan enfrascado con la fruta y los pasteles que pasa de mí, últimamente pasa un poco de mí y ya no sé qué pensar — comentó a su mejor amiga que estaba leyendo el periódico ya que a esas horas la pastelería no tenía mucha afluencia de clientes.

 Olive dejó el periódico doblado a un lado de la barra y la miró apartándole el pelo de la cara. Una vez que hizo eso, la abrazó antes de decir nada, sabía que debía reconfortarla de alguna manera y que mejor que un abrazo que Ned rehusaba de darle. Olive no entendía porque ambos no se abrazaban, besan o cogían de la mano a no ser que fuera con algo de protección. Eran una pareja un poco rara a su parecer. Aunque claro, si supiese la verdad de la situación entendería todo.

— Tú tranquila Chuck. Sabes cómo es a veces Ned cuando cocina pasteles, así que no te preocupes, que si te hace caso — Olive comentó mientras la miraba — además debemos prepararle su cumpleaños como dejemos que Emerson lo haga será un desastre, no tiene sentido para las fiestas, no sabe hacer muchas cosas.

— Señorita Olive te he oído — comentó el grandullón de Emerson entrando por la puerta de la pastelería — sabría darle una gran fiesta a Ned pero veo que no queréis mi ayuda en eso, así que mejor me quedo al margen mirando que hacen las dos damas para el joven pastelero.

Emerson se sentó en su mesa habitual y esperó con ganas su porción de pastel también habitual. Olive se la dio un poco de mala gana mientras volvía a la barra donde se sentía mejor que con Emerson en esos momentos.

— Claro Emerson claro. No eres mejor que nosotras preparando fiestas sorpresa ni en sueños — apostilló Olive mirándole como engullía la porción de tarta que hacía nada le habían servido — nosotras le haremos la mejor fiesta que vas a alucinar tanto que querrás que nosotras te preparemos la tuya también.

Como no, el detective dudaba de ambas y en especial de la bajita de Olive. Aun así tenía curiosidad de saber que iban a preparar y por eso les dejaba que ellas se encargaran de la fiesta sorpresa. Los tres sabían que no podían decirle nada a Ned sino todo se iba al traste y ninguno de ellos deseaba tal cosa. Ned iba a cumplir 35 años y querían celebrarlos como se merecían.

El pastelero apareció al poco en la barra y los tres cambiaron de manera rápida de tema de conversión. Ned miró a Chuck y le sonrió lanzándole un beso. Aquello hizo que la joven Charlotte se sorprendiera para bien. Ned intentó hablar de algo para poder meterse en la conversión pero le fue imposible, ninguno de los temas que él comentaba gustaban, así que bajó la miraba y se limitó a ojear sin muchas ganas el periódico que Olive había dejado doblado en una zona de la barra de clientes.

— Pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo piensas celebrarlo? — preguntó Emerson a modo de distracción y de enganche para que Ned pudiese participar en alguna conversación.

— Buena pregunta, me gustaría pasarlo de forma tranquila con mis dos mejores amigos y mi novia — respondió sonriente mientras miraba a cada uno — no planteo nada grande ni sofisticado, con hacer una cena o comida los cuatro me basta y me sobra.

Aquello hizo que el detective sonriera mientras las chicas se miraban preguntándose que debían hacer ahora para la fiesta de Ned. Emerson había preguntado algo que había puesto a las chicas en alerta. Todo lo que ya tenían pensado debía ser cambiado por alguna cosa más sencilla y con menos gente de la pensada en un principio. Ned no entendía porque ambas se miraban de aquella manera y tenía curiosidad por un lado sabía que no le iban a contar nada y por otro sabía que algo se tramaban y esperaba de buena gana que no fuese una fiesta sorpresa porque no era muy fan de ellas.

— Como me hagáis una fiesta sorpresa os la cargáis — dijo Ned mirando de forma amenazadora a cada uno de los tres — sabéis que no soy muy fan de ellas y tampoco tengo ganas de una este año con todo lo ocurrido.

Ned tenía razón en lo de que ese año habían pasado muchas cosas. Chuck había descubierto que Ned había sido el causante de la muerte de su padre, también había descubierto que una de sus tías en realidad era su madre haciendo que toda su vida cambiase de forma que todo lo que había vivido con su padre en parte había sido una farsa. También durante ese año, Ned, Olive y Chuck habían descubierto el secreto más oculto de Emerson, el cual era que tenía una hija pequeña a la que su madre no le dejaba verla. Otra cosa que había pasado ese año había sido el nuevo amor de Olive, Randy, eso había pasado después de que estuviese viviendo en un convento con la madre de Chuck. En cuanto a Ned, había descubierto que su padre había tenido otra familia cuando le había abandonado en aquel internado y ahora el pastelero tenía dos medio hermanos, algo que seguía chocándole. En definitiva, habían pasado muchas cosas y por eso Ned quería un cumpleaños tranquilo porque necesitaba un día tranquilo después de tanta cosa que había sucedido.

Cuando Ned se excusó porque tenía que ir al baño, Chuck y Olive empezaron a enloquecer para deleite de Emerson. Ambas debían cancelar todo lo que tenían preparado ya y hacer algo más sencillo, no tenían mucho tiempo pero esperaban conseguirlo. ¿De verdad lo conseguirían? Ambas rezaron para que así fuese y mientras llamaban a los sitios para cancelar Emerson controlaba si el joven pastelero salía o no del baño para que acabaran con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando Ned regresó del cuarto de baño, Olive y Chuck dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en otra cosa, en algo que las hiciera no parecer unas lunáticas o peor aún unas locas. Chuck se puso a limpiar mesas mientras Olive limpiaba la máquina de café que solo ella entendía. Ned las vio y se sorprendió de que estuvieran limpiado pero tampoco les dio mucha importancia porque andaba con otras cosas en la cabeza. ¿Debería invitar a sus hermanos a celebrar su cumpleaños o por el contrario no hacerlo? Esa duda le molestaba mucho y eso no le gustaba. Suspiró y volvió a la cocina sin decir nada.  Chuck le siguió.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Chuck preocupada por verle en ese estado de duda existencial — se te nota preocupado y sin ganas de mucho. Soy yo Charlotte, tu novia, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

— Mi dulce Chuck no pasa nada, estoy bien de verdad. Solo ando pensando en el trabajo y a la vez en nada. Es raro lo sé — no quería meterla en su dilema con lo que no le contó todo al 100%.

Chuck no le creyó mucho pero lo hizo porque no le quedaba otra que hacerlo. Le miró y le tocó la cara con un guante, acarició la mejilla y sonrió un poco. El pastelero también sonrió por aquello, Chuck era tan dulce que le encantaba estar con ella y si, a él también le molestaba el no poder tocarla como se merecía pero la vida era así de malvada.

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron como solían hacerlo, cada uno a sí mismo. Un momento de reconforte tuvieron hasta que entraron unos clientes, en ese momento la magia del momento se desvaneció.

El día fue pasando con relativa calma algo que todos no estaban acostumbrados con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos a los 4 amigos del Pie Hole pero mejor eso que un día de locos antes del 35 cumpleaños de Ned. Una vez que cerraron por el día la pastelería, Ned y Chuck se fueron a pasear con Digby al parque. Ned la miró y sonrió por primera vez de forma cariñosa en lo que iba de día.

— Siento hacer estado un poco distante la verdad, no fue mi intención apartarse así de mi vida pero andaba dándole vueltas a una cosa y ya que la solucioné, estoy mejor — y en efecto, el problema que tenía de si invitar o no a sus hermanos acabó siendo zanjado cuando supo que era mejor no involucrarles más en su vida con lo que no hacía falta invitarles.

— Me alegro que todo esté mejor Ned y que seas el de siempre. Sabes que puedes contar tanto conmigo como con Digby para hablar de tus problemas, nos salvaste a ambos y por eso te estamos agradecidos — Digby movió la cola en señal de agradecimiento y eso hizo que Ned sonriera.

El paseo por el parque acabó de nuevo en el Pie Hole, cosa extraña porque nunca volvían allí una vez cerrado; aunque vieron luces algo que a Ned no le gustaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Olive allí tan tarde? Charlotte le dijo a su novio que investigaran y eso hicieron. Entraron en la pastelería y Olive y Emerson salieron de su escondite gritando sorpresa. Ned no se había imaginado eso y cuando vio que habían preparado una cena para 4 sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Este es el mejor regalo del mundo. Celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi novia, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga es lo mejor del mundo. Os quiero a los 3 y a ti también Digby — comentó el pastelero entre lágrimas de alegría.

Todos se abrazaron, bueno Chuck abrazó a Emerson para que no le pasara nada con Ned y después de eso, se pusieron a cenar lo que Chuck y Olive habían cocinado. La cena fue estupendamente, con regalos incluidos, algo que Ned no se esperaba pero que disfrutó de igual manera. Cuando la cena acabó, Ned y su querida Chuck fueron a la azotea, donde se pusieron el traje de apicultor y bailaron mientras una melodía sonaba por el tocadiscos antiguo de Ned. Ambos se encontraban felices y eso era lo que más les gustaba, estar felices juntos.

Dieron las 12 y eso solo significaba una cosa, era ya oficialmente el cumpleaños del pastelero con lo que Chuck le miró y le acarició el casco protector mientras Ned la observaba feliz.

— Feliz cumpleaños, felices 35 años amor. Te quiero — y acto seguido se puso de puntillas y besó a Ned en el casco como pudo.

— Yo también te quiero amor — y con esas palabras de Ned se sumieron en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

**Al fin acabé este fic de Septiembre de 2017 pero el 2018 fue tan caos en mi vida que no tuve tiempo o si lo tenía, no escribía. Acabar este fic para mí ha sido todo un hito, por eso lo comparto con vosotros. Gracias a todos los que apoyasteis mis fics años atrás. Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Esli porque sin ella no vería Pushing Daisies de la forma que veo la serie ahora, ella como mi Chuck y yo como su Ned. Tú eres el Chuck de mi Ned. Además de eso, tengo cosplay de Ned y el creador de la serie Bryan Fuller lo vio y comentó, un hito en mi trayectoria como cosplayer. Espero vuestros fav/kudos y comentarios tanto positivos como de críticas constructivas.**

**Blog: El rincón de Larelop**

**Youtube: El rincón de Larelop**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**

**Instagram: Fairylovetale**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**


End file.
